Talk:Creddie/@comment-4471710-20111024235757
Hey, guys! I have a preview for my two stories! First: iGo Bad Chapter 1 "Freddie?!" Carly said. "What have you done?!" Wait, wait. Hold on. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning. Back to when Carly started dating Griffin. It was a normal day and I was in the iCarly studio with Carly, trying to act bad by ordering a pizza with anchovies on it and sending it to Miss Briggs house. Unfortunately, it failed to impress Carly. "Oh, man! It's the pizza place!" I said when the phone rang. "Yeah, they have caller ID." Carly said. I groaned nervously. "Answer it, bad boy." Carly said in a way that wouldv'e made me smile, if I wasn't so nervous. I slammed the phone down. "No!" I said. "I was never here!" I ran out the room, almost bumping into Sam. "I did not order a pizza!" I yelled, running out the door. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard Sam. "What was that all about?" she asked. "The star of bad boy town running home to his mommy." I heard Carly reply. My fists clenched as my teeth locked together. "Will he ever give up on you?" Sam asked. No, I won't. I thought. "I don't know." Carly said. "I shouldn't of told him that I like bad boys." That did it for me. I walked down the stairs, quietly so they wouldn't know I was listening, and out of the apartment. So, Carly liked bad boys, huh? Well, I was gonna be the best bad boy she ever saw! Chapter 2: I walked into my room and slammed the door, thankful that my mom wasn't home when I did. If she was, she'd be giving me a whole lecture about how I can lose my finger like that or whatever. I sat down at my computer, first putting on some music to calm my nerves. I chose 'When It Was Me' by Paula DeAnda. I know it was meant for girls, but it fit my problem. -She's got green eyes And she's 55 Long brown hair all down her back Cadillac truck So the hell what? What's so special about that? She used to model, She's done some acting, So she weighs a buck o' five And I guess that she's alright If perfection's what you like (oooh oh oh) And I'm not jealous, No, I'm not I just want everything she's got...- The last lyric bit at my thoughts. I did want everything Griffin has. What did Carly see in him, anyway? I opened the internet and searched 'how to be a bad boy'. Millions of links came up. I clicked the first one. Then the screen went blank. At first, I thought the plug had come out. I check, but it wasn't. I looked back at the screen and jumped. SO YOU WANT TO BE BAD? I rubbed my eyes. Where did that come from? The words faded and new ones came up. <> I gave a shaky sigh and typed: YES. The word faded and more appeared. BECAUSE OF A GIRL? I swallowed. This was just getting creepier by the minute. YES. THEN FOLLOW THESE INSTRUCTIONS. The screen turned white with a list of instructions. 1) WEAR ALL BLACK (INCLUDING A WHITE T-SHIRT) 2) RIDE A MOTORCYCLE I skipped that one. 3) GIVE YOURSELF SCARS Skipped that one, too. 4) CRACK YOUR KNUCKLES A LOT I could already do that. 5) ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE 7) GET IN TROUBLE 8) DON'T GET PUSHED AROUND Easy. I printed out the instructions and studied them. These just HAD to get Carly's attention! I went to sleep with a smile on my face. Second: iTwilight Part 1 Chapter 1: (Carly POV) "Mom, do I have to move?" I complained. My mother, Taylor, closed the fridge door. "Yes, Carly." she said. "You must." I groaned and slumped in my chair. I didn't want to move from Arizona to Seattle, which is where my brother Spencer lived. I'd miss all my friends. "But why can't I come with you and Zach?" I asked. Zach was Taylor's boyfriend. He was traveling and she didn't want to be apart from him. They got together 2 years ago, a year after my father died in a car accident. "Carlotta Taylor Shay, you are not coming! End of discussion!" Taylor said. I groaned again. My mom was kind and good-hearted, but, sometimes, she could be a real pain. "You're leaving Friday." I jumped. Friday?! "What?!" I almost screamed. "You heard me." Taylor said. "Friday." "Then I only have three days to pack!" I said. "Then you'd better get started." I stood up slowly and trudged up the stairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. It wasn't fair. Moving to another state and not knowing anybody? Aggrivating. I decided to call my friend Lindsay and tell her the news. "You're what?! she said. "Moving." I said. "To Seattle." "That's to far!" Lindsay complained. "How will we hang out?" "I don't think we'll be able to." I heard Lindsay sniffle. She was crying. "Oh, don't cry, Lindsay!" I said. "Why not?" Lindsay asked. "You're leaving." "We can still call each other once in a while." I offered. Lindsay sniffled again. "Ok." Her mother yelled from the background. I couldn't understand her. "Ok, mom!" Lindsay called. "I gotta go. I'll call you back later." "'Kay. Bye." I said. "Bye." Lindsay said. I heard a click, then a dial tone. I fell back on my pillow. Even though I wasn't, I already felt alone. I closed my eyes and sighed. Hope you enjoyed!